


The Story of Two

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Marco broke up, and Marco hops over to Erik, but Mario's not over it so things are a bit awkward.<br/>Anyway, 10 chapters that flow together with 10 songs.<br/>All songs on my phone shuffled, and a chapter for the first 10 that play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Script - Breakeven (Falling to Pieces) (The Script)

I walk to work, tired and lonely. I just broke up with my boyfriend Marco two weeks ago, and he's already back on track I've heard, which means I'm up in here depressed and sleep deprived while he's already hopped on another guy's dick. That Marco. He always was so magnetic.

How does one man have such great luck while the other has the luck of a chicken that's up next to be killed in a slaughterhouse? Both our hearts broke, why couldn't it break even?

I sound like an awful person don't I? Pissed that someone else is happy while I'm sad? But fuck it, it's true. Every time I go to bed I can't sleep and just burst out crying because I'm alone. I can barely breathe, and I've been praying to a God I don't even believe in. I'm falling to pieces, and him... He's happy. 

Fuck.


	2. The Common Linnets - Calm After the Stor (Eurovision 2014 - The Netherlands) (Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Copenhagen)

I was driving to work today. Normally I walk but I was crashing at my friends place tonight. Well, boyfriend's place. Mario and I broke it off a few weeks ago so I had jumped on to the next, Erik Durm. 

As I drove to work, I accidentally took a wrong turn, and ended up in front of Mario's house. As I saw it, I stopped the car and just stared at it for a while, as if in a trance. The honking of the cars behind me got me out of it.

And then I proceeded to go to work, I just started crying... And crying... And crying. I was with someone and he was great but, why wasn't I with Mario! Why'd we break it off! It was just one fight, we could've worked it through. Why am I even crying now? I looked at the empty seat next to me, where I gave Mario his first public handjob. I could t get that out of my mind. Now I'm hard and crying. Today was a great day. 

You know what? Maybe it's for the best. I'm hoping that this is just a temporary break. I'm hoping that Mario and I can get back together. But I don't know what to do. I can't say sorry that's a lie, but... I don't know I guess I'll just cry more.

Today was a really nice day, it was really calm, which was great cause it was a DOWNPOUR yesterday. But even in that calm after the storm, another storm has started (my eyes).


	3. Taylor Swift - Style [1989 (Deluxe)]

As I left work, I started to think back to our relationship, the way Marco would sometimes just come over to my house during midnight and pick me up in his car. We drove around in circles around the town. I thought about Marco himself, his James Dean daydream look in his eyes, and my lips that he liked. 

I remember how everyone loved us together. Some people we knew wrote fanfiction about us. I remember how I loved us together. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. I love him still, even though I haven't talked in a while. I keep hearing about him being happy with his new one, and I'm just here, masturbating while thinking about him. God I wish he'd just take me out in his car like the old days. That would never go out of style. I loved him, every bit of him, and I want him back.


	4. Demi Lovato - Cool For The Summer (Cool For The Summer - Single)

I walked over to Mario's house that night, and I knocked on the door, when he opened he looked dumbfounded.

I was wearing a leather vest, a police hat, and black underwear.

I walked in and I winked at him, licking my finger. In our two year relationship, we've never done BDSM before but, I think tonight's the night we experiment with it. Someone's getting spanked.

"Got my mind on your body," I said, to which he replied "and your body on my mind."

Immediately he came to me, and I walked towards him. When we collided, he got down on his knees and took my gender marker (penis) in his mouth "yeah, worship it, fucking deep throat it," I commanded.

As he kept going and going, I made him stop after wa while because I was almost there, and I was not ready yet. 

"Get on your knees and hands boy," I said "like you were meant for it. And take your clothes off in the meanwhile too."

As he got on on all four's, now butt naked, I kneeled behind him, and I raised my right hand, and I spanked him. Hard.

He screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure, saying "that's all you got?" 

So I laid more and more down upon him, eventually turning him red.

Then, I spit on my rock hard cock, and I went in for the kill. I went rough, and with no regard for safety. He moaned and groaned while I repeatedly screamed profanities. I went and went and BAM! I came in him, and he came on the floor, without anyone even touching him.

I then whispered in his ears "don't tell your mother," and we laughed while we collapsed onto the floor.


End file.
